ORDERADEMON
by kanaya
Summary: So many demons to choose from. They can pretty much do anything from being a housekeeper, babysitter, and much more. Buy one 2day while they last, they’re going fast so get yours now – 15 day free trial. is famous for selling demons online to humans.
1. orderademon

Hey guys. Inuyasha does not belong to me. I will finish A different time. Which sadly is going to end soon This is my new fanfic called (there is not real website if any one decided to make one, that's fine. But to my knowledge there is not one). So I hope u all like. I like to thanks the ppl who read my first fan fiction. I'm very happy with the reviews. And if u haven't read my firs fanfic. Plz do.

Ok, this story was originally was going to be an Inuyasha version. But my sister and I decided that it would be easier doing it this way. Fewer complications.

So Pleas Enjoy!

It was normal day. School had started and the classes are ready for the bell to ring. Kagome and Sango talked as they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"So Kagome, did your mom buy you a demon yet?"

"No. Well you quiet asking that!"

"Someone's a little moody, today."

Kagome put her head on her arms and sighed.

"It just that they cost too much. Were do you thing we can get that type of money?"

"Don't worry about it."

Sango pulled out la paper and placed it in front of Kagome It was an advertisement.

It read:

GET YOU DEMON TODAY! 600,000 YEN (plus shipping and handing)

TO NOW TO GET YOU VERY OWN DEMON. ORDER NOW WHILE THERE ARE STILL DEMONS LEFT.

THEY ARE GREAT FOR CARE TAKERS AND FOR HOUSE KEEPING. THEY CAN DO ALMOST ANY THING. SO ORDER NOW!

Kagome read something at the bottom:

A 15 day trial FREE!

"15 day trial free?"

Kagome had a questionable look. Sango, on the other hand was smiling.

"That's right. You can try a demon and if your not satisfied just send it back."

Kagome made another look when she saw the ad again. Are you sure?"

"Trust me Kagome. Try it when you get home.

Kagome sighed as the class started to quiet down as the teacher arrived.

After school

"So the 15 day trial is completely free, right? No catches?"

"Well.." Sango looked the other way.

"I knew it."

"Look Kagome. Demons are like pets. You have to buy them food and clothing. You have to take good care of them if you want them to work for you. If u don't they are allowed to call **The Association of Demon's Rights** (I couldn't think of any think. I got stuck). And you know how tough they are. "

"Yeah I know. You neighbors had a huge lawsuit against them, huh?

"Not to mention the bill for the demon will be worst when it comes to the company who you are buying from."

They stopped at the corner of the sidewalk. Kagome had to the right side to get to her house. Sango was on the opposite direction.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The company doesn't like to be told that one of there demons are not being treated right. Although it is the person's responsibility for the demon, they don't want there time they took to train them and money to be wasted on lawsuit that shouldn't be happening in the first place."

"Oh."

Kagome and Sango didn't say much after that. They heard some one yelling from behind them.

"HEY!"

The girls turned around to see a boy with blue jeans and a purple t-shirt, running towards them. When he got to were they were, his hands were on his knees panting.

"Hey pant didn't you all pant hear me pant yell."

"Sorry Miroku guess we got to caught up on our conversation that we didn't hear you."

Miroku started to have tears in his eyes. "Oh can you say that Sango. I thought we were an item."

"Oh Miroku."

Sango ran to him (it was a short ran but either way) and hugged him. Kagome just watched from a distant when she noticed where Miroku's hand was going. Sango felt a small squeeze on one of her butt cheek.

"YOU STUPID IDIOITIC PERVERT!"

Kagome closed her eyes before she heard a loud slap followed by a loud thump. She waited a few seconds before she opened them. There was Sango with her hand in a form of a fist and a really pissed off look. Miroku was on the floor looking half dead with a big hand print on his left cheek. He later got up.

"Sango why did you do that for." He was rubbing his cheek to ease the pain a little bit.

"Don't do that in public! Especially in front of Kagome!"

"But you let me when no-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sango blushed big time and hit Miroku again. Kagome was shocked on what she heard. It was TOO much information for her to hear about her friend's relationship. (I would be too. O.O)

Sango regain her composer and walked up to Kagome, leaving Miroku on the floor.

"Kagome just try the site, please. You don't have to buy or try any demons. Just take a look, will you?"

"Um…I'm not sure."

"Don't worry Kagome. Miroku and I have one. I have Kirara and Miroku has Shippo, remember? You love playing with them."

"Mmm…but their small demons."

"You can get an older one too ya now. Look whatever you chose; just take a look will you."

"Oh, all right."

Sango hugged her. "Thanks Kagome."

Sango picked up Miroku and started running towards her house. She looked back at Kagome, who was waving at them.

"You won't regret it, promise."

Kagome waved until she couldn't see them any more. With that she walked towards her house. When she arrived her mother looked out of the kitchen door to see Kagome walking in.

"Welcome home, Kagome. Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Thanks mom."

Kagome ran up the stairs and head for her room. When she got onto to the computer, she started to get her papers out of her back pack. When she was getting them out, the ad when out to.

"Oh, this ad again. Mmm…I guess I could try it out later. Maybe right after I finish my book report."

Kagome started to get every think ready to work on her paper. After a few minuets, Kagome had trouble working and kept looking at the ad every once in awhile. She wanted to try but at the same time was too sacred to do it. She picked up the ad and looked at it once more.

"I guess I could at lest see it its any good."

Kagome typed the website address and hit "Go". In a couple of minuets, website's home was up. The website looked almost like the ad but had some other pics. She read what was on the side:

Log in

Register

Demon Pics

Complains / Complement

Questions

Demon Test (Find the right demon for you)

Free Trial

Kagome looked around and saw the "Free Trial". She wasn't sure if she should click it or not. Well she did say that she would at least look at it and Sango will get mad if she didn't. She moved the curser to the "Free Trial". Should she or shouldn't she.

She clicked it.

She was in. The site took a while to show. When it did, it showed some sort of document. It wasn't very long, but she had to read it before she could continue.

** IMPORTANT **

This is a Free Trial test. This document is to make sure that the demon (he/she) is taking care of. The demons are not to be harm. They are to be feed and clothed. Having a room of their own is optional. They can do most things but not all. Breeding them with other demons is optional if their owners wish it. Breeding with their owners is not allowed in society. But if the owners wish it, we can not do any thing about it. If that were to come we have no responsibility to it. Marriage is not allowed with a demon. If so we will not take responsibility. The demons well be informed about their new owner and when returned will give a full report. They have a right to call **The Association of Demon's Rights **when needed. If you treat them with respect, you will get it back.

If you agree to these terms, click "Continue". If not, click "Go back" and call us at 1-876-555-6998.

Thank read the terms and thought they were a bit wired. Breeding? Marriages? This was more complicated them she thought. But she clicked "Continue" any ways. Another site came up. It was a registration.

In order to continue, please give us your information as needed. After you have finished this, click "Done" and it would send you to the pictures and ID numbers of your future demon.

Name:

Address:

Gender:

Age:

Country:

State:

City:

Phone Number:

Zip Code

E-mail address:

When Kagome was done all her information and clicked the "Done" button. In a few moments, ID numbers, stasis, and gender where showing. She clicked on one:

ID: 518792789

Stasis: Available

Gender: Female

ID: 489621582

Stasis: Unavailable

Gender: Female

ID: 152697849

Stasis: Available

Gender: Male

Kagome looked at some of them. "Available" and "Unavailable" was all she could tell. But one caught her interest. It was number 001258Inu. The gender was male and the stasis read "Available". She clicked on the ID number. A new window came up and a picture was forming. Kagome couldn't wait to see it. It did take a while since it was a pic. But when it did, Kagome got a shock of her life.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A half demon. A really HOT half demon. He had little triangular ears on top of his head. On the bottom of that picture read his personality, name, age and what he can do.

Name: Inuyasha

Personality: rude, arrogant, stubborn, over protective, some time sweet, picky with his food, as a hard time showing his sweet side.

Age: 18

What he can do: Protect, House keeping, some Gardening, Makes a good boyfriend.

Kagome read it all, even the "makes a good boyfriend" part. She blushed on that part, but she thought that he would make a good demon and at the bottom of the page read:

Click here if you chose to get 001258Inu.

She clicked the button and a few seconds later, a "Congratulations!" sign came up. It read that the demon would arrive the next day.

At Kikyo's house

Kikyo finally got her fathers permission to get the demon she wanted. She wanted the demon Inuyasha. He looked cute, and she knew that all the girls at school will be so jealous if they see her on his arm.

She took a quiz. The "Demon Test", she got an ugly little toad. (My sister's idea) She couldn't believe she would get some thing like that. But when she saw HIM (Inuyasha), she had to have him. When she got to his ID number, she didn't see the stasis. When she clicked on buy, a sign read that some one already took him.

"WHAT! OH HELL NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

The next day at Kagome's house

Kagome woke up around 8 a.m. at the sound of someone ringing the door bell. She got drowsy and went downstairs to the door.

"May I help you?"

She saw a big box and a man in a gray uniform with a hat.

"Here you go miss. Please sign at the bottom."

Kagome took the clipboard and signed at the bottom line. When she was done, she gave him back the clip board.

"Where you would you like it?"

"Um… I guess in the living room."

"Ok boys, bring him in."

Other men with the same uniform moved the box into the living room. And left before they said their "goodbyes" and "thank you" s

Kagome didn't know what to do with the box. Her family was out visiting a friend. So what now? She saw a piece of paper sticking out of the box. She took it and read it out loud.

"Congratulations on buying / trying your first demon. Inside would have instruction on how to wake him / her up. Once again, Congratulations! Sign the administrator of saw some words on the box that read "Open here". She did. It took some time but she did it. Inside laid the demon she ordered. He was coved up in bandages and looked peaceful in his sleep. She found the manual and read inside.

"To wake up your demon, there are two ways to do it. There should be an injection inside or the deliver man should hand it over."

Kagome searched in side to the box for and injection but found none. The man didn't give her one either. So she read one

"If the injection is not successful, or is unavailable, the second way is to….WHAT? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! I HAVE TO KISS HIM!"

Kagome looked at the demon and didn't know what to do. She didn't have the injection. She couldn't leave a naked demon in the middle of her living room. She had to make a decision. After a few moments think hard about, she made a decision.

She kissed him.

Ok that's all you ae getting for now. As for A different time, it almost over, Sorry. But as they say "All good things must come to an end." I have no idea who said it but its true. This is the new story. My sister (lucky (pen name)) and me made an ad for this so I'm trying to see if I could put it up. If not I'll find a way so u all can see it. (If it doesn't come out).

Tell next time

Humphrey.


	2. Meet the family

Hello ppl. This is the second part to I hope u all like it. I'm getting great reviews, already. I'm happy -. I wasn't sure if the readers would like it, but my sister said that they well. So Lucky was right.

Ok on with Chapter 2! - (yay!)

(Where we left off)

She kissed him.

In a few seconds, she got up with a major blush. She couldn't believe what she did. Kissing a naked cute hanyou in the middle of her living room? What would her mother say?

She waited for a while, but nothing happen. The hanyou didn't even make a twitch. He stayed there unmoving in the box. Kagome didn't know what to do. The manual said that she had to kiss him to wake him up. But it didn't wok. Now what was she suppose to do?

"Kagome, honey, could you opened the front door, please."

'Oh no!' They're back!'

What is she going? She kept looking at the door then at the hanyou and back. What would her family say? What would her mother say? What would she do if her grandfather started to put seals on him? She could see it now. Her grandfather throwing a fit and placing every seal he had all over him. 'All over him? That's right I forgot, he's naked!'

"Ah, I can't right now. Hold on for a sec." 'Got to hide him.'

"Kagome, what's taking so long?"

"Look mom, the doors unlocked."

Kagome heard the front door open. She ran to stopped them and greet them.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, Welcome home. How was your friend?"

"Quiet fine. Kagome, would you please help your brother with the groceries."

"Sure mom." 'Just don't go into the living room.'

Kagome's mom did go into the living room.

"Mom, don't go in there!" She blocked the door way to the living room. Every one stopped and stared at her.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome what is the meaning of this? Let your mother pass."

"I bet she's hiding something, aren't ya sis."

"I am not!"

"Well, let mom through."

"Uh…"

Kagome's mother went in passing through her. Kagome was ready for the yelling.

"My word Kagome. You have-"

"I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYING IT OUT AND IT CAME TODAY! THEN I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'M SORRY!"

"Sis, what are you talking about?"

When Kagome looked, she saw the box empty with the bandages all over the place. The hanyou was no were insight. Kagome looked confused and started to look around for the hanyou. But he wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen.

"Kagome, what's gotten into you? I was just talking about the mess."

"Oh…um…about that…you see I-"

"Hey!"

Every one turn to see a half naked Inuyasha wearing a towel. Kagome blushed.

"Do you have any cloths that I can were?"

Kagome's family was stunned.

"Kagome, who is this?"

"Um, well…"

"I'm the demon they sent when Kagome registered for a free trial."

"A demon?"

"Well you see mom, Sango gave me ad about and I checked it out. There was a free trial for 15 days and I decided to try it out." Kagome had a worried look.

Her family still was stunned. Kagome's mother walked up to Inuyasha.

"What's your name?"

"…My owner was to give me one. But she didn't even leave any cloths for me when I woke up."

"Mm. Well what did your mother name you."

"…She named me…Inuyasha."

"Well then that's settles then. Your name is Inuyasha and you will be helping us around the house."

"Uh…NO! I forbid having a demon in this house hold!"

"Oh don't listen to grandpa. Souta, why don't you take Inuyasha here to get some cloths?"

Souta nodded before taking Inuyasha to another room. Grandpa when to sit down and complain how young people these days never listen. Kagome's mother faced Kagome with a smile.

"Uh…mom?"

"Oh honey!" Kagome's mom ran and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you! You got a demon to help us. We can finish so many things now that he is here. Like the garden, the shrine, the well house, the house…."

Kagome's mother went on and on about what he can do. Kagome sighed. What was going to happen next? It was only going to be for 15 days.

"…and maybe he can be your boyfriend."

"Yes mom. He can do that…MOTHER!"

Inuyasha and Souta

Souta led Inuyasha to a closet that was in his grandfather's room. Inuyasha didn't like the smell in this room. He looked around as Souta looked for something for him to wear. He noticed that Inuyasha was looking around and kept touching things.

"Do you know that you are Kagome's first demon?"

"No. Why should I care?"

"You don't have to be so rude. Kagome always worried about money. She gets worried easily."

Inuyasha just scoffed. 'Pathetic wench.'

"Hey."

Inuyasha turned around to face Souta. Souta handed him a kimono with a white shirt to go under it.

"This kimono had been past down in my family generations. Its made with fur of the fire rat. I don't think grandpa would mind."

With that, Souta left the room to let Inuyasha change.

In the kitchen

Kagome and her mother where preparing to make dinner. Grandpa was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Souta came down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom saw him come in.

"Oh Souta, did you find Inuyasha some thing to wear?"

"Yeah I did. I gave him the kimono made from the fire rat."

Grandpa newspaper dropped. "WHAT? How could you do that? It's been in our generation for years. How can you give that to a demon?"

Inuyasha came in just in time. "And, what of it old man."

Kagome and Kagome's mother were taken by surprise. Kagome blushed and averted her eyes. Her mother, however, was very happy.

"Well, don't you look handsome."

"Uh…thanks."

"Kagome what do you think?"

"Um…well…"

Just then the door bell rang. Kagome was relived. She was saved by the bell.

"Inuyasha, could you get that?"

"Why should I?"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Fine, whatever."

Inuyasha went to the front door to welcome their guest. When he did open the door, it was a visitor that he never expected.

"Its you!"

Ok guys that is it for now. My sister said to leave it at a cliff hanger, cause I have no idea when to end the chapter. I'll try to update chapter 3 as soon as I can. I still have to update chapter 15 of "A different time".

See you soon

Humphrey


	3. A vistor and bath time

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I wrote. But I had some distractions. I got a new pre-owned car. It was used but it is better then my other one. It's pretty. Ok well, for that we had to drive to San Antonio, its close by, to buy it then we stayed over with our cousin and we have to go back. I think we are going to stay there for 2 days this time. We also went to the wax museum. My sister and I are the only ones in our family who could fold their tongues. But it was fun. -

Well I hope u enjoy chapter 3! -

Chapter 3- A visitor and Bath Time -

"It's you…Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood tall and proud. (He as both his arms here) Next to him was a little girl, probably about around 5 and 8 years of age. Sesshomaru wore his beautiful kimono. Rin wore a dress that had yellow flowers with yellow sandals to match.

"Hello, little brother. It seems that you were bought. I _pity_ the person who bought you."

Inuyasha growled, he didn't like his sarcasm. Sesshomaru just gave him an expressionless look. Inuyasha was about to go red with anger, when he felt a small tug on his pants. When he looked down, he saw Rin smiling up at him.

"Hi! I'm Rin!"

Rin said waving her small hand. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Rin, you know that you are not to speak to stranger. Especially if they are idiotic hanyous."

Sesshomaru got another growl from the hanyou. But he didn't respond back.

"Inuyasha, who's at the door?"

Sesshomaru looked past Inuyasha to see Kagome coming towards them. Kagome stopped when she reached Inuyasha and stood by his side. She saw Sesshomaru and noticed that he had long beautiful shiny silver hair. He wore a white kimono with red flowers and his purple strips. Two purple strips on each check, wrist and a crescent moon on his forehead. She recognized him. He was her neighbor's caretaker. She felt a small tug on her skirt and looked down.

"Hello Kagome! I saw the men from the website and they had a box with them. So I came over to see if you FINALLY got a demon."

Kagome had a shocked look. If seems that already the news was getting out.

'I wonder if Sango and Miroku know."

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked past her guest and saw Sango and Miroku running towards them.

"Oh hey guys. What brought you two here?"

"We heard that you FINALLY got a demon."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Rin called us."

Kagome looked at Rin, who had a big smile. Kagome couldn't believe this. Everyone knew about Inuyasha. She felt someone hit her on the back of her head. When she turned around, she found Inuyasha, who didn't look very happy.

"Inuyasha! What was that for?"

"Why do you think? You're not a very good host or a good owner?"

"Oh? What does that suppose to mean?"

"You don't let your guest in and you were not prepared when I woke up."

She gasped. She forgot to invite them in. All she was worried about how every one found out about Inuyasha. What will she do now?

"Hey."

That was very rude of her to do. Now she'll be known as a rude host.

"Hey! Aren't ya listening to me? The others are already inside."

"Huh?"

Kagome turned to see her guests sitting on the couches. Rin Sesshomaru were sitting on the opposite side of Sango and Miroku.

"Oh."

"Feh."

Inuyasha walked towards the living room and waited by the door way. Kagome stayed at the front door looking dumbful.

"Hey you coming or not?"

"Oh. Uh…yeah…coming."

She closed the front door and headed towards Inuyasha and the others. Kagome sat down with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru sat on the large couches while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the love seat. There was a moment of silence for a while, until Sango decided to break the silence.

"So Kagome, this must be your first demon. Congratulations!"

"yes.gasps maybe we should throw a congratulations party for her."

"Mmmm…yes. That might be a good idea. But where and well we be able to so that. Not to mention the people we have to invite."

"True. Maybe we should have…."

"um…I think I'll go get some thing for you all to drink and bring a snack while I'm at it. Inuyasha why don't you come and help me."

"Feh. Why should I?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Feh. Fine."

Kagome and Inuyasha left Sango and Miroku talking away. Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting quietly waiting for their return.

In the kitchen

Kagome was getting the drinks and Inuyasha was getting the bowls for the snacks. Kagome's mother showed Inuyasha were everything was. Kagome was in charge of showing Inuyasha the rest of the house. Though she wasn't happy with his attitude. That reminded her of something.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?"

Kagome finished getting all the drinks ready. Inuyasha was putting some chips in each four bowls.

"Umm..." she laughed a little "I wanted to ask you about the ways to wake up a demon.

"What about it?"

"Well, I know that their was an injection, but um… was their any other ways to wake you up?"

Inuyasha stopped at halfway filling the bowl and gave her a weird look.

"Why?"

"Oh, yeah. But umm…it said to use an injection but umm…it didn't give me one."

"And?"

"And, I read that you had to _kiss_ the demon to wake them up."

"KISS?...oh you mean that trick that the company liked to play on the new naïve young owners."

"A TRICK?"

"Yeah. The person who made the book wanted to get a kick out of it. He wasn't sure that anyone would be fooled it, but he put it anyways to humor himself. "

Kagome had a shock look and blushed. She didn't HAVE TO KISS HIM! Inuyasha gave her a strange look.

"You did know that the demons are able to wake up after a certain amount of time? It was written in the book. You did read it, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. I read it." 'Not all of it.'

But she didn't want him to know. What if he were to find out or anyone else for that matter?

"Ok, I'm all set. Ready to go, _mistress?_"

"Don't call me that!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as they headed to the living room where their guests were.

A couple of hours later

"Ok bye guys. I'll call you all later."

Kagome closed the door as she said her good byes to her friends. She went to the living room to help Inuyasha with cleaning up. Kagome was washing the dishes and Inuyasha was in charge of drying.

"Hey Inuyasha. After we finish this, I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Whatever."

"Well all we have to do now is put away the dishes and all give you the tour."

Kagome put away the dishes and bowls. Inuyasha put away the cups and the food.

"Ok Inuyasha, you ready for the tour?"

"Why do you need to be excited about a bloody tour of a shrine?"

They walked outside and Kagome headed towards the well. Inuyasha didn't like the feeling he got when he was down there. He guessed that it was probably because the way it looked and smelled. It had a look of dread and the something out of a horror movie. The smell was a musk and dust type of smell. He hated it. Next stop was the tree. Inuyasha had some interest in that.

"Hey, do you know the history of this tree?"

"No. I tend to fall in and out when grandpa starts to go on and on with the history of things."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well isn't that nice. His granddaughter doesn't listen to the old man."

"Who does?"

Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome continued with the tour. She showed him where her mom's, brother's, grandfather's, her rooms and the bathroom.

"Ok and the room next to mine would be your room. But it's not ready so you have to share a room with my brother for a while."

"Mm-mm."

"Its not my fault! …ok it is. I didn't tell my family about you so that's way its not ready, but I promise it will soon."

Just then Kagome's mom went upstairs and smiled when she reached them.

"Hello you two. Kagome, Inuyasha has to share a room with you."

"WHAT!"

"Well he is your demon and you have to take responsibilities."

"But mom, I just told him that he was going in Souta's room."

"Oh well. But he will share a room with you until we fix his room."

"Ugh!"

"You know Kagome, why don't you take a shower while I get Inuyasha some clothes."

"Ok."

Kagome went to her room to get some clothes, while her mom took Inuyasha to her room. She went to her dresser and handed Inuyasha some of her husband's clothes.

"Here why don't you take a shower as well, Inuyasha?"

"Isn't Kagome going to take a shower?"

"Oh, she's going to use the downstairs bath. You could use the one on this floor."

"Ok I guess."

Bathroom

Kagome stripped and put her clothes in the hamper and moved the shower curtain and was ready to go in a nice filled up tub. She was in the side were the curtain was hiding her.

Inuyasha was happy to take a bath. He could get rid of the smell from that horrid wooden box. He had new clothes to change and entered the bath. He saw the tub filled up and didn't think much of it. He thought that Kagome's mother did it for him, since he didn't know how it worked. He got ready and left his clothes on the floor. He got in the nice hot bath and was relaxed, but for some reason he had an odd feeling that someone was there with him. But the presence gave him peace. For a while everything was fine, until he felt some taps on his hip. When he opened his eyes he saw…

"YOU!"

Kagome taped something that didn't seem like it should be there. Then she heard yelling. Opening her eyes, was something she was about to regret.

"INUYASHA! What are you doing here!"

"ME! What about you!"

The argument quieted down when they heard knocking at the door.

"Kagome is everything alright dear?"

"Mom! Inuyasha is in the tub with me."

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

"MOM! Why is Inuyasha in here?"

"I told him to take a shower."

"But you told me that Kagome was using the downstairs bath."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"We don't have a downstairs bathroom. This is the only one! Gasps Mom I can't believe you did this!"

"Opps!"

"Opps!"

"Oh Kagome just take a shower will you. You are responsible."

"Urgh."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and averted their eyes, blushing.

"I guess I'll take a shower, but face the other way, Inuyasha."

"The same goes to you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Their backs turned one another. It was a hard time taking a shower with both of them in the same bath. It was even worse when they had to get out.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to come out, don't you dare peek."

"Like I would look at the things you got."

"Uh."

Kagome changed quickly and ran towards her room. She would never listen to her mother when she suggest of having a bath again.

Hey guys. That's all for now. It might be kinda corny; sorry. I'm getting distracted in trying to find a job and getting headaches. If you guys like the chapter or not just tell me. I don't mind. I like getting reviews from the reader's point of view and it helps me on what to write. My sister and little brother are going to start on Monday Aug. 15. So I'm going to say at home alone. The sadness. Well I'll try to find something to do.

See you soon

Humphrey


	4. A sleepless night and Game Boy

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. I have college and I have to start my job too. . Anyways I'm trying to make my author notes short when I realized that they are long and it's..um…yeah. So I'm going to try and make then shorter. Sorry that I'm taking long I still have one more chapter for A Different Time and I'm writing a story with my friends like we use to do in middle school. I friend of mine wants it to be on the internet to others could see it, but I guess I have to wait and see.

Ok! Please enjoy chapter 4

A sleepless night and Game boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was as beautiful as the moon itself. The stars where shining and the moonlight passed a tree and into a young girl's window. Kagome was on her bed, thinking on what to do with the hanyou that was sitting next to her bed. Inuyasha stared at her through narrowed eyes. They didn't talk much after the whole shower "incident". _(Hehe)_ Kagome's mother tried to explain but Kagome didn't want to hear it. She was too upset when she heard that Inuyasha had to sleep in her room, since his wasn't ready. Now here they were. They didn't say anything for the past hour. Kagome did move every now and then, but Inuyasha stayed in the same position. Kagome sighed.

"Are you ever going to move?"

"Are you ever going to take responsibility?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to move from that spot."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He looked like he was thinking of some thing. Then he scooted over.

"There! I moved. Now you have to take responsibility of me. "

"Geez. You don't have to be so rude."

Inuyasha just "feh" and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Kagome sighed. She read that he was rude, but she never expected him to be this rude. What is she going to do with him now?

"Hey! Where you this rude when you were with your parents?"

She saw Inuyasha stiffen and his bangs covered his eyes. She panicked.

"Oh, silly me! You don't have to answer that. I know it might be something you don't want to talk about so let's do something else, ok?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything nor move.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome got off her bed and moved to were Inuyasha was sitting. She placed a small delicate and on his left strong arm.

"It was a long time ago."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to."

"…My old man's first owners decided to buy a female demon to have pups. That's when they bought Sesshomaru's mother. They had Sesshomaru _(I have trouble spelling his name . )_ and every one was happy. But…his mother died. I don't know how, thought. When he came to the right age, he was sold to the Onigumo Company. _(I couldn't think of any thing else. Sorry)_ That's were the training and the orders from the website are from. The owner, Naraku, is a hanyou. He got ownership the day his owner, Onigumo, died. It was in Onigumo's will. Naraku continued what his owner started."

"What happen to your father?"

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha listening to his past. _(Or whatever you all want to call it)._

"He got depressed. Who wouldn't? But he got sold to some one else. His owners didn't have enough finance to care for him. His new owner was my mother. She took good care of him. They later became good friends and eventually, they become more then just friends. They weren't married but they were mated. And mother didn't mind, she was happy to be with him. She was even happier when she found out that she was pregnant. I don't know how mother did it but she always wore her head high during her pregnancy.

"She didn't care what they others thought of her. Some thought of it as a disgrace. But others knew what she was going through. She didn't care. All she wanted was to make sure that her child grew up in a good environment. Nothing stopped her from having that, even after father's death. I don't know much of his death, just that he died the day after I was born. She got depressed every now and then, but she always held a smile just for me.

"I was safe from being owned. It was a rule that if a demon or hanyou is born, that child is not allowed to be sold as long as the mother shall live or if his/her mother does die they had to wait until the child became the right age to be sold. But around the time I was 9 years old, my mother died of cancer. After that, I started to live in the Onigumo Comp. They treated us well. There meals a day, snacks, a warm bed, and training was well. We were all trained for something."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

Inuyasha got up and headed towards the window were he sat and looked at he stars. Kagome saw how hurt he looked. She had to think of something to cheer him up. Then she got an idea.

"Tara boomdia. Did you get yours today? I got mine yesterday….that's…why…I walk…this….way…"

Kagome started to stop singing when she noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. He looked surprised and shock with one of his eyebrows up.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well I'm sorry. You looked depressed so I thought I should cheer you up with something."

"And I'm going to guess that was not the something."

"Don't be so rude." She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him which he caught easily.

"Ok then." Inuyasha got up and sat in front of Kagome.

"Since I told you something personal, you have to tell me something personal too."

"Ah. Now that's not fair."

"Is too. You asked about my parents and I told you."

"True, but I told you not to."

"Well, your my owner. 'An owner as to know ones past to know ones self.' It's in the book." _(Makes no sense . )_

"Fine. Let's see"

Kagome thought it over. What could she talk about? She did give Inuyasha a topic. Maybe he would give her one.

"Ok Inuyasha, since I asked you about your parents, how about you ask me about something."

"Mm…seems fair. Alright lets talk about the boys in you life."

"BOYS?"

"Yep."

"You couldn't pick a better topic?"

"Yes I can."

"Then?"

"I chose to talk about the boys you go out with."

"Agh. Fine…There is a boy in my school. His name is Hojo and all of my friends are trying to hook us up. But I like him but not like that. I like him as a friend not as a…"

"Lover?"

"Yeah."

"Come on you can say it."

"No."

"It's not that hard. Just say Lo-ver"

"I'm not going to say it."

"Fine."

"Now were was I?"

"Lover."

"Quiet it!"

"I'm just telling you were you left off."

"Fine then! He's nice but he always brings some sort of gift or he somehow knows were I am. Its gives me the creeps. He sends me this email everyday."

"Whoa, Back up. You get emails?" Inuyasha looked surprised.

Kagome also looked surprised. "Yes. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. I know. I'm just surprise that any one would send you one."

"Argh."

Kagome looked Inuyasha, who was smirking. She crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha a death glare. Inuyasha didn't seem to care. They didn't talk much after that. They stayed quiet. After awhile, Kagome found the silence rather awkward. So she thought of something that Inuyasha might be interested.

"So…"

Inuyasha's ears went up and looked at her. Showing his full attention.

"Have you ever heard of a game boy?"

"Yes. But I never saw one."

Kagome got up and headed towards her closet. She searched around until she found what look like a make-up bag. It was black with dots of different colors. She opened the bag to get her red game boy. After she checked to see if it had the game she wanted Inuyasha to see, she went and sat next to him. Inuyasha looked amazed when she showed him the game boy.

"THIS is a game boy?"

"Yep. And here you turn it one. Here try it."

Kagome handed the game boy to him and Inuyasha switched it on. Kagome giggled at the site of Inuyasha looking so excited like a child.

When Inuyasha turned on the game, the words 'GAME BOY' came out and had 'Nintendo' at the bottom. Then it switched to another scene that was white that read 'Natume' and more words at the bottom of it. Then it turned to a little farm boy running from the right to the front center of a crowed. A dog, cow, sheep, a horse, and chickens where also there. The boy jumped as the words 'HARVEST MOON Friends of Mineral Town' came down from the top.

"What's this?"

"It's a game. It's really cute! You get to play as a farmer who inherits a farm from an old man he made friends with. You have to take care of the farms, the animals, and the crops. You also get married to the girl you like."

"Get married?"

"Yep. You also get a kid, a boy, after you are married for two seasons. It's really fun."

"May I play?"

"Sure. Just press start."

:"And what about the 'continue' part?"

"Oh that. It's were you save. Click it if you want."

Inuyasha pressed the button to make the little hand to the to right and clicked on the 'A' button. It opened to a screen that was light brown and had some words:

Diary Save Load

Date1 Data 2

Buttons 1 2

ClockYes No

Face Yes No

Name Yes No

-------------------------------------------------------

Years (#) Season Date (Day)

Name

Farm Name

"What's the two datas for?"

"That's where you save on one or the other. If you want to play you can over write the second data."

"How come?"

"Well see, the both datas are mine and on the first data I started all over. Now I'm in my third year, single, and I'm trying to buy a BLOODLY BATHROOM!"

Inuyasha gave her a wired look. "Is the game THAT stress full?"

"No, not that stressful. What is stress full is that on the second data I'm married and my wife hates my dog. I have to put him in the fricken barn with the cows and sheep. I hate here. She doesn't like my dog. And we can't celebrate anything if my dog is inside the house. She told me she liked the dog before we were married; now she hates it,"

Kagome started to mumble to herself about her wife and her having to put the dog in the barn. Inuyasha just gave her a look and waited for her to be done.

"Can I play now?"

"Oh sorry. Ok go back and click start."

Inuyasha did this as he was told to after Kagome explained that the 'B' button was to go back. After that he handed the game boy to Kagome.

"Ok first you have to name your little person. What name do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, let's put your name; ok…ok now pick a name for your farm."

"Mmm…how about…Inu?"

"Ok…Now you have to name you dog."

"My dog?"

"Yeah, you have a dog."

"Ok let's see. Sesshy." Inuyasha said with an evil grin. (Sorry Sesshomaru lovers, including my sister.)

"Alright. Now you're all set."

Kagome let Inuyasha play. He was so excited that he played almost the whole night. Asking Kagome questions on what to do or what to put. Eventually, Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha still stayed up. Too hook on the game to care what time it was. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't understand when a light from the right side went red. He just played. After about another hour, the game went black.

"What?"

He made sure it was on and it was. He turned it off and on again, but nothing. He even tried to wake Kagome, but failed. So Inuyasha went to sit next to Kagome's bed, crossed his arms and legs and went to sleep rather depressed that his new found toy wouldn't work.

Kagome was on her bed under the covers and sleeping happily and soundly. Forgetting that she had to recharge the game boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. That was chapter 4 I hope you all like. Plz excuse if there is any misspellings. I'm sick so I can't tell. Either way I sux at spelling sick or not. But I am. SUX . I also have to start to work on Friday. I had to go back to my first job, Party City, cuz I want to get some money to help my parents with bills and all. My friend is not going to be happy. All my two best friends and me hate to work there because of the manger. (his evil) but I have to make money. And one of my best friends is working there and I haven't had a chance to work with her. So at lest some good came of it. Another is its Halloween time, and that means more customers, more hours, more money, but some customers are evil as well, but then again they had to wait an a long line. Either way I'm going to hate it but I'll try my best.

I wanted to tell you about the game Harvest Moon. It's not mine. Neither is Inuyasha. T.T but it's a fun game. You have to be a farmer and get married and take care of the farm and so forth. The whole "my third year…bathroom" was from my sister. She didn't understand the game very well (cuz I forgot to tell her everything) and she thought that you had to buy the bathroom from the TV. Well you have to ask the carpenter for it. And the whole "wife hates my dog" is my sister to. She got to marry Popuri (I think that's how it spelled) and she's like the most preppy girl there is in that game. If you show your dog to her before the whole marriage, she like it, after she'll hat it. . I go married to Ann the tomboy of the girls. There are about 6 girls to choose from, and you have to make their heats red before you can marry them or get all the stuff for the house too.

The game is not only for game boy, but for Game Cube and Playstation 2 as well. But I think they are a little different. There is also a girl farmer on the new Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon:" More Friends of Mineral Town. But unlike the boys you get a girl for a kid and try to get a boy to fall for you, and (I don't know how) but you give birth to a kid, but it doesn't grow up like the boy version. In the boy version, you can be married up to 40 years, that's when your wife makes a summer or winter (one of those two) house for you. Well that's it.

Till next time

--Humphrey


	5. A say without Kagome

Hey sorry I took forever. I know it's been like what a year. I think I lost track. Sorry work and school and write I can't multi task that well. Um...anyways, here's chapter 5, I tried to make it as long as I can. Uh...the game is real.

Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town.

Fun and stress full, cuz the girl you like is sometimes difficult to get, which sux.

Well here's chapter 5 enjoy.

A day without Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the yells of Kagome. He wasn't sure what she was yelling about, not that he cared anyway. She was screaming that she was late for school and so on. All he wanted was to get the damn game back to life. But no. Kagome kept going on and on about this stupid school of hers. 'Is it that important that she was to yell like that?' Inuyasha flatten his ears as he tried to get Kagome's attention. 

"Oh no I'm latei'mlatei'mlatei'mlatei'mlatei'mlate…"

"Um, Kagome?"

"i'mlatei'mlatei'mlate…"

"Can you get…"

"i'mlatei'mlatei'mlate…"

"…this thing back to life…"

"i'mlatei'mlatei'mlate…"

"…plz?"

"I can't believe I overslept. My teacher will kill me!"

Kagome was dressed and ready to go. She took a shower, put on make up and all she needed was some food in her stomach and she was ready to go. She heard Inuyasha talking but didn't pay much attention to him. He was probably bugging her about why did she have to go to school and what not. She didn't have time to tell him things, she had to go. NOW!

"Kagome, Inuyasha, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll take to go mom!"

Kagome ran downstairs leaving a pleading Inuyasha. He sat there holding the game boy trying to get Kagome to make it work for him. He never had one before, so how the hell can she leave him like that. Inuyasha stood up; he will not be ignored by some two-faced annoying wench. He will get the game boy back go life, and nothing will stand in his way.

"Inuyasha breakfast!"

Ok maybe food. Hey got to have something in the stomach before you march off, right? He could already smell the sweet aroma of pancakes all the way to Kagome's room. He nearly rammed the door when he ran towards the kitchen to eat. When he reached the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi already put a plate out for him next to some weird creature gobbling all the food that was in front of it. Oh wait it was Kagome; she was eating like nothing Inuyasha ever seen before.

"Kagome you're going to be late again."

"I no mum."

"Kagome don't talk with you mouth full of food. Inuyasha sit down and eat before you food gets cold."

Inuyasha was too much in shock at the scene he was seeing. This was the girl that bought him! He went back to reality when he heard a thump; he looked down to see the game boy. 'Oh right, I must have took it with me when Kagome's mom called me.'

He bends down to pick it up, but when he got up Kagome was gone. Leaving a very messy plate behind, he looked around and found her stuffing some papers in her backpack. He had to ask, no demand that she make the game boy to life. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha, she some determination in his eyes. She had to tell that he could protect Kagome all the time, but that might embarrass both of them. So she had to keep him distract him instead.

"Inuyasha are you going to eat?"

Inuyasha's mind, and stomach, went to food. He looked at the plate and back to Kagome and back again to the plate. He did this for a few seconds wondering what was more important. Food or Game Boy? He had to choose fast, either eat and watched as Kagome leaves and his beloved game boy stays dead, or ask Kagome to revive the game and eat a cold meal? Gawd, this was a hard question for him. How could he choose between the two things he loved the most? Which one? Which one? Which one? Which one?

_**An hour later…**_

Inuyasha was sulking in Kagome's room. He couldn't make a decision and end up with nothing but a cold meal and a dead game boy. Oh the depression he felt as he wondered if he could ever get the same feeling he once had when his love was alive. Poor game boy.

Kagome's mom couldn't help but giggle of the scene in front of her. A poor half-demon sulking over who-knows, but she thought it was funny. Even more when he didn't notice her giggle at the door. In truth, she did want to know what was wrong with him; it was just that she hadn't seen a demon who sulked before. After a while of giggling, Mrs. Higurashi, went up to Inuyasha, who was at a corner, she placed a hand on his should so not to startled him. Inuyasha turned his head slowly; he knew it was Kagome's mother. She was the only one at the house besides him. The grandfather left to something, he wasn't listening, and Souta and Kagome had to go to school. So it left him and their mom at home. When Inuyasha turned, Mrs. Higurashi saw that he was holding the game boy, and that's when it clicked. He was sulking cuz the game boy must have run out of batteries and Kagome didn't recharge it. She smiled as she took the game boy from him.

She chuckled, "It's ok Inuyasha, Kagome showed me how to recharge it. Even better you can play as it charges. Well shall we head to the living room?"

Inuyasha's eyes brighten up. Yes he now can get the game boy revived and learn how to charge it if it ever dies again. Better yet he can play while it is charging. He eagerly followed Kagome's mom downstairs and watched close to what she was doing. She took the game boy charger from a kitchen drawer and plugged it in to a socket near by. She then took the other end and plugged it into the back of the game boy. She handed to him and showed him how to turn it on. Inuyasha was entranced when the game was back to life and he was once again hooked on the game.

**_At Kagome's School…_**

Kagome ran trough the halls, when she heard the bell rang. She ran even faster to her class room. When she arrived at her class, she was gasping for air, and walked slowly towards her desk. She didn't notice that her classmates were chatting away wildly. She sat down and her head made friends with the desk. Hard.

"Ah, Kagome you alright?"

Kagome picked up her head a little to see some part of a girl's uniform and the voice was her best friend Sango. Kagome smiled weakly and dropped her head down. Sango just started at her.

"Hey you know this class is canceled right?"

"What!"

Kagome shot her head up, which caused a head rush. It took a while to recuperate, and then she looked at Sango.

"You mean I ran for nothing?"

"Well I won't say for nothing. You know that Mr. Asato had a demon right?"

"Yeah."

"Well just this morning, I heard that her landlord found her dead and the only person in the room was her demon, Kagura. And her claws were full of blood and she was crying."

"Uh…maybe she was trying to stop someone else from hurting Ms. Asato."

"A lot of people doubt that. They say that that's the third person of the month to be murdered, and every time only one person is around."

"The demons." (Demons are people too. -)

"Exactly! There's a warning for every one that owns a demon who are teenagers and older. It's going to be on the news to night. Kagome, please be careful. If you need anything call me no matter what."

"Ok…sure."

**_Back to Inuyasha…_**

Inuyasha wasn't doing much, just sitting on the couch and played with the game. As for Mrs. Higurashi, she cleaned the house, though she was happy to have someone at the house. Although Inuyasha was hooked on the game, he did help out sometimes. When she asked, he put the game down and helped and then returned back to the couch. Even when vacuuming, he'll pick up his feet and lowered them when she was done. 'Just like Souta.' She laughed as she finished with their meals. There was nothing she can do to stop him from playing. A couple of minutes sure, but he always went back. Even lunch he wouldn't stop playing.

After a few hours, Souta came running in, followed by the grandfather soon after. But Inuyasha was still with his game. Kagome wasn't coming home for another two hours, so she started the laundry. She was half way down with the first batch when the door rang.

"Grandfather? Souta? Can you get the door pleas?"

The door bell rang again after a few moments. She sighed when she realized that no one was going to open the door, she placed the cloths down and went to see who was at the door. When she past the living room, she noticed that her father was reading the newspaper and mumbling to himself, Souta was watching his favorite show, and Inuyasha, will Inuyasha hadn't move from the couch for over an hour. She reached the door with a sigh and shake of her head. Upon opening the door, she saw her guest. Her next door neighbor's daughter, Rin and her care taker, Sesshomaru.

"Oh hello Rin, Sesshomaru. Please come in."

Rin came in wearing a cute white dress with pink poke-a-dots. Sesshomaru wore his usual kimono. They both entered the room; Sesshomaru excused himself to look for his brother, who was still sitting in the couch. Mrs. Higurashi and Rin went to the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi placed some snacks for her visitor. She placed some cookies on a plate and handed it to Rin with a glass of milk.

"So Rin, may I ask the reason for your visit."

"Oh, yeah, my mom told me to give you a letter. She also sends her apologizes for not coming herself. She had an emergence at her work." But she said it was very important. And she also wanted to ask if I can stay here until she came back home. Mom said she doesn't want me to be alone."

"But aren't you with Sesshomaru."

"That's what I told her but she said that I was too young to understand. Even Sesshomaru wouldn't tell me. He said that he had to discuss it with his brother. But mom said that everything is in the letter. She said as she dunked her cookie into her milk. (Mm, milk) Here."

Rin handed an envelope to Mrs. Higurashi, who took it and smiled as Rin enjoyed the cookies. She looked at the envelope the young child gave her, she had a feeling that the letter had something to do with the killings that her farther wad been talking about.

"Rin, why don't you go see some t.v. with Souta?"

"Can I take the cookies with me?"

"Of course."

Mrs. Higurashi watched as Rin got up and took her cup and the bowl to the living room. She smiled and when Rin was out of sight, she opened to envelope and the letter. The letter consisted of the killings. Since Rin's mother worked at a near by hospital, she knew more about them. It consisted a warning for her and her family. it also consisted of asking Mrs. Higurashi to take of Rin while her parents work. When she was done with the letter, she put it back in the envelope and placed it in a drawer. She was just in time to hear yelling.

"You bastard, give me that back!"

"No."

"Why you, you're going to give that back or else."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she went to the living room to try and calm down Inuyasha before he destroyed her house.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 5. YAY! stretches Yep. Um… yea. I guess I just tell of some things that I wanted to clear up: 

-->**Harvest Moon**

if you remember in chapter 4 Inuyasha got hooked, it is a fun game. It's just all about farming and you have to get married and so on. There are many times of Harvest Moon games, there is for Playstation, Game Boy, and Game Cube. (that I know of), they are all about farming but are different when it comes to the plot.

-->**"Food or Game Boy".**

This may seem weird, but when you get hooked on the game and you get into like two days with out saving it, it might be hard to choose from. I actually put that in because of the experience I had with the game; I was to into it to do anything. I even played during school hours, hee.

-->**Killer Demon?**

Yea…I started to write about the killings cuz I wanted to had some "thing" to the story. I thought that this might be what it needed. So that's why I added. But, the killer(s) won't be identified till chapter 6.

-->**The letter**

Originally I was going to write the whole letter, but I got stuck on it so I just summarized it.

-->**Rin's mom**

The job I made Rin's mother was being a nurse at a hospital. I chose that because I believe that it might help with Rin having to stay at the Higurashi house until the father or mother comes home.

Ok those were the things I wanted to clear up. I wanted to make the story longer but couldn't. I can't think when I get stress out, so sorry. well I guess if you have any questions, just asked and I'll see if I can have an answer to them. Just about the story or the characters, don't ask me about "the meaning of life" cuz I don't know.

And I wanted to say thxs to all my readers. Sorry I took long. Thank you so much:

ohiowriter

Sam

dark.haired.angel

angel61991

Taka of Egypt

esta

The Black Rose Murderer

BeccaPatty

inu+kag 3

Fluffy-sama

? i forget

Fangslayer

Thx guys -

-Till next time

Humphrey


End file.
